1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data communication networks and in particular to establishing connectivity in data communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computing devices frequently move between physical regions and/or network zones. Example mobile devices include laptops, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smart-phones, and ultra mobile personal computers (UMPCs). Many of these devices are capable of forming networks called mobile ad-hoc networks MANet). MANet is a self-configuring network of mobile routers (and associated hosts) connected by wireless links, the union of which form an arbitrary topology. The routers are free to move randomly and organize themselves arbitrarily; Thus, the network's wireless topology may change rapidly and unpredictably. Such a network may operate in a stand-alone fashion, or may be connected to the larger Internet.
It is not presently possible to route a message to a network to which no path presently exists. It is common for mobile device users to reside in physical and network zones without the connectivity required to transmit a message to a destination. In such situations it is also common for the user to be within range of other mobile computing devices prior to establishing the required network path. Currently, an attempt to transmit such a message would result in transmission failure. For example, it is common for an employee to have no network path to the (employee's) company's intranet, yet still wish to transmit a message to a computing/communicating resource within the intranet. However, it is not possible for a mobile device to transmit a message to a host on a network for which the device does not have path. The operator of the device is required to wait until a path exists to the required network.